crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple gem
The Purple gem, also known as the Amethyst, is a rare type of gem in the Crash Bandicoot series. Along with the other colored gems, this gem is very powerful and opens up secret areas. ''Crash Bandicoot In the original Crash game, where the colored gems were earned on the same way as the clear gems. The purple gem is obtained by breaking all the crates and not losing a life in Lights Out, which requires the yellow gem for it to be obtained. It opens up the purple gem path in Boulder Dash. Walkthrough DM's Guide Crash Bandicoot 1 - Lights Out (Purple Gem)-0 Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The purple gem appears oblong shaped. In this game, it can be obtained in Bee-Having by reaching a secret area in the stage, which can be accessed by hopping to the top of a set of stairs made up of nitro crates. It opens up part of the multicolor gem route in Spaced Out. There is no special purple gem route in this game. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 How to Get Purple Gem-0 Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The sprite of the purple gem is exactly the same as in ''Crash 2. It can be obtained by completing the death route in High Time. It opens up the purple gem route in Tomb Time and part of the multicolor gem route in Bug Lite. Although a purple gem route was eventually going to be in Gone Tomorrow, it was changed to a green gem route instead. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 3 - Purple Gem!-3 ''Crash Team Racing The purple gem is featured as the prize in the Purple Gem Cup. Earning it also awards the player with Fake Crash. The purple gem cup can be unlocked by collecting all the purple CTR tokens, which are earned by completing the crystal challenges located in each area's battle arena. The purple gem cup pits the player against the bosses of the game on their respective tracks, in order. Walkthrough Crash Team Racing Purple Gem Cup 1080 HD-0 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex The purple gem changes appearance, becoming more clear. It can be obtained by completing the death route in The Gauntlet. It opens up the purple gem route in Droid Void. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot The Wrath Of Cortex How To Get Purple Gem Crash Nitro Kart The purple gem is once again featured as the prize in the purple gem cup, which now offers Zam as the other prize. It is run on the tracks Android Alley, Tiny Temple and Thunder Struck. The purple CNK tokens must be collected to unlock this cup, and again require the completion of the crystal challenge in each area's battle arena to unlock. Walkthrough Crash Nitro Kart PS2 PURPLE Gem Cup Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The purple gem reappears in the ''N. Sane Trilogy remasters of the first three games where it reprises the same role it had in the original versions of those games. It is custom drawn on the pause screen and looks the same throughout all three games. Walkthroughs Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Lights Out - Purple Gem Guide Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bee-Having 100% Complete Purple Gem Get the PURPLE GEM in High Time stage Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped (N. Sane Trilogy) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled The purple gem reappears in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled where it reprises the same role that it had in the original version of Crash Team Racing. Fake Crash can also be unlocked after completing the cup. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Red-0.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Red-1499706686.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Nitro Kart Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Nitro Kart. Purple Gem Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Purple Gem in CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Purple Gem.png|Purple Gem sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Twinsanity Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in Crash Twinsanity. Purple Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Purple Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Gem-purple.png|An icon of the Purple Gem from the N. Sane Trilogy. Trivia *The power gems in Crash Tag Team Racing are similar looking to the purple gem. *The Purple gems from Crash Bandicoot and Crash Nitro Kart are actually pink instead of purple, but they are still referred to as the purple gem. This is also the case with the Purple CNK token in CNK. *The ''The Wrath of Cortex ''model is a Clear gem recolored while in ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy ''it's a completely different model from the originals. pl:Fioletowy Klejnot Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gems Category:Items Category:Secrets